


The tragic beginning and end to Samuel Winchester

by AnastasiaGaston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaGaston/pseuds/AnastasiaGaston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been 5 years since Deans final death. Sam has never seemed so comfortable with knowing his brother is finally at rest. No more suffering, no more pain and no more trauma. It was all over. Finally over. The road takes a turn for the worst and the new generations of the Winchester family have to suffer the mistakes their father and uncle made, correcting all the wrongs and making deals with the most unexpected of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> it starts off slow but if you just bare with me I promise it will pick up in speed, this is kinda my first fan-fiction.

Its been 5 years since Deans final death. Sam has never seemed so comfortable with knowing his brother is finally at rest. No more suffering, no more pain and no more trauma. It was all over. Finally over.

Sam was sitting back in his chair, he finally got his white picket fence. He finally got a beautiful wife and two amazing kids. Everything was perfect.

Sam heard is youngest of six months cry from up in his room, it was his turn to check and reassure. Making his way up the stairs he heard his wife talking, he had hoped to find her holding their youngest child close to her Brest while telling stories to lull him back to sleep. He never did find his wife holding their youngest neither did he hear the echo of playful and sleepy stories escape in his wife's voice.

Sam stood outside the door to his son's room, the door was a-jar and he could see a figure moving over the crib where his son lay. The figure was tall, dark, broad and of on one he had seen before. He could feel something was wrong, this seemed all to familiar to him.

Sam was so focused on why this was so familiar to him, trying to remember why, he didn't hear his wife talking, or pleading. His mind went a haze.

A burst of yellow and orange heat came from inside the room kicking Sam out of his trance. He entered the room to see his wife pinned to the roof surrounded buy flames of a brutal nature, the flames were designed to devour life and soul from anything they washed over. He noticed the figure in front of the crib now looking at him dead in the eye, each piercing yellow iris looked through him. Not one word escaped Sam's mouth. The yellow eyed man smiled with a sinister curl before disappearing.

Sam looked over at his youngest son in the crib to see if he was injured in anyway. His son looked healthy and un-injured. He picked up his son and raced out to get his eldest, not noticing the blood surrounding the corner of his youngest mouth.

Sam and his two children were outside looking at their now burning house.

''Is Samuel okay?'' his eldest called up to him

Sam looked down at his baby noticing the blood now. Seeing this blood made everything fall apart, he new from then that he had to save his boys, he knew then that he was more like his dad than him or Dean every would have knew.

''He's going to be okay dean'' Sam cupped his eldest sons cheek in his hand ''we'er all going to be okay''

Sam never liked to lie to his son's, but now was the only exception.

 

* * *

After a 3 hour drive to what seemed like an abandoned auto scrap yard, they pulled into the long drive. Parked in front of then stood a beautiful long black classic of a car, it was her, the '67 impala his father and brother adored. it was her.

''Hey sweet heart'' Sam mumbled to himself ''I've missed you old friend''

Turning to his sons asleep in the backseat of his people carrier, He could only bring himself to bring a half smile while pushing back the thought of that he had lost his wife and his sons have lost their mother. The only emotion that he wasn't able to suppress was anger, it tore through him like fire to fabric. Nothing could stop his inferno.

Dean's voice echoed through his head ''I saved you Sam, now you can have your white picket fence''

''I'm sorry i have to do this, I'm so sorry'' Sam opened the trunk to the black beauty, the white spray painted devils trap on the underside of the trunk door greeted him with a comforting reassurance. he can do this. With one glance down he saw it, the whole lot. Everything was till there, the whole arsenal. Gun after gun followed by knife after knife, holy water and oil, blood of every sort and most of all Dean's very first sawn-off shot gun. Running his hand under the handle he found the spare key.

''Lets bring you back to business'' Sam perched himself into the drivers seat, relaxing in to the curves of the worn leather upholstery. It was home to him, the amount of hours he had spend as a child wishing to be in the position to drive and the times he had been given the permission to drive from Dean, nothing could compare to what he was feeling now. Sam understood, it was his time to take care of someone and the car. It was now his.

After getting the bleary eyed children in to the back bench seat of the impala and all the necessary gear he could gather from his car they were ready to go.

With a quick flick of the key he heard a rattle and a roar, his ears were in ecstasy. Sam as switched to hunter mode. Sam pulled out of the drive and dragged out a phone from the glove compartment, with a few presses of some buttons he was on the line to Garth.

 

The voice mail chimed 'You have reached Garth...you should not have this number'

 

''Hey Garth...it's Sam, Sam Winchester....I need to talk to you'' Sam hung up and waited impatiently for a call back. With in five minutes the phone buzzed. Sam whipped up the plastic machine and paced it to his ear.

 

''Garth?'' Sam questioned the call.

''Winchester, what can i do for you''

''I need you to tell me where you are, i've got some news-'' Sam looked back at his boys, swallowing as much emotion as he could, he continued ''And it's pretty big news''

''Are we talking about divorce or re-marriage here?'' Chuckled Garth

''No'' A long pause cam from Sam ''He's back''

Garth quickly gave a very concerned voice, almost mono tone

''Monmouth, Illinois. Super 8 on east Jackson, room 222''

''Thanks Garth, you're all i got now''

Both lines went blank as they hung up. A long dive was ahead, all Sam could think was how the boys actually got some sleep, was it shock? was it too overwhelming for them?. He would just have to wait.

* * *

Even though Garth was now a werewolf and as Dean once said, he was in fact a monster. Sam thought about how Garth had been coping with the urge to eat hearts by eating those of animals such as cows and pigs or what ever animal he could get his paws on.  
The thought didn't ponder long before drifting away, he knew that if Garth was to try anything on them he would rip his lungs out. With out any notice of the time going by Sam was almost at the Super 8 motel. Looking out at the on coming glow from the Monmouth street lights,  
bouncing their waves off the dashboard and exploding beautiful but dull colours around the interior of the car.

Driving into a parking stop right in front of Garth's door Sam leaned back and tapped Dean awake, with each nudge he moaned and curled up tighter on his seat like a hedgehog trying to protect it's self.

"Dean, c'mon you gotta get up and grab Samuel's blanket" Sam ordered his son as he was reaching for the door Handel. Cracking the door open a gush of cold breeze flew in and the sweet smell of wet tarmac filled his senses. Sam didn't realize how much he missed the feeling of being on the road and having a purpose to feel powerful again. Moments like this would make Sam contemplate weather or not he every really wanted the 'White picket fence' life or weather he did it because Dean told him to.

A small, crackled but very tired voice produced long and dragged yawn, Dean threw his hands above his head pushing them up, leaning from side to side he stretched out all the kinks sleeping in a car would give you. Sam opened the back door letting in more cold air, making Dean shiver in his pyjamas.

"Dad" Dean looked at his father with red eyes.

"Dean, what is it?"

"I-is Mom okay?" Dean's bottom lip started to tremble and quiver

Sam didn't reply, ignoring the question he just started to gather up Samuel and all the necessary clutter the boys would need while he would be gone. A quick burst of instruction came form Sam,

"C'mon"

The tone of his voice made dean stand to attention, it was stern but not angry. Sam ushered the boys towards the door to Garth's motel room and with a few loud knocks from Sam and the door opened to reveal a skinny but friendly figure

"Hey Garth"


	2. Dean, this is uncle Garth.

"Dean, this is your uncle Garth. He is going to take care of you while I'm working, okay?" Sam looked down at his confused and mostly tired son

"Yeah" Dean replied in a mope.

Garth butted in with a little gesture of his hand moving inside "i don't suppose you wanna come in, not for nothing but it is cold out here"

The disheveled family of three paced their way into the room. Sam placing Samuel gently into the cradle of Garth's arms. Dean had made his way over to the small table and chairs set out in the corner of the boldly coloured miniature kitchen, sulking down in his chair he spied his father walk out of the motel room, only to return a few minutes later with three bags, two of which were plain duffel bags with worn out edges and holes in the sides, as for the other, it was just Samuel's diaper bag which was always filled with a full arsenal of baby equipment.

Each bag was slung over onto the bed and Sam started digging though one of the worn bags and pulled out several rolls of paper and a few aged books, each being placed softly on the table.  
Garth bouncing Samuel in his arms moved over to the table, studying over the artefacts that Sam was placing  
"Y'know where he is going to be doing his business next?"

"Not sure right now, but give me a few hours and some phone calls and I'm sure i can find out" Sam was now rolling open the paper and placing a book on each side to stop it from retracting back into itself like an old scroll that had not been uncoiled in years.

Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder Garth gave him a warming and reassuring look, his tone of voice pulled down and gave a more brassy tone "You should get some rest, y'know cool off maybe? Have a drink and just sit"

With saying that Garth placed Samuel down on the bed, propping him in place with a pillow each side of his sleeping body and placing a small stuffed baseball next to him. Sam grabbed Dean up out of his hunched position which he was now soundly asleep in and laid him down next to Samuel.

"I never though anything like this could happen" Sam turned to Garth who was settled down into a chair at the table with two open bottles of beer. 

Sam slowed down on his drinking, only having the odd one from time to time, but now seemed like a good excuse for a nice cold one.

"Me and dean though we finished it, we thought we were done and then this son of a bitch turns up" Bringing the brim of the bottle to his bottom lip Sam tilts his head back and takes a large swig of the cold brassy coloured beverage.

"Look i'm sure there is something we can dig up that will give us the reason why, i mean i thought you killed the guy, and are you sure you're not just dealing with anything else? shapeshifter maybe?" Garth wiped the dew left from the beer away from his lip using the sleeve from his forearm to his cuff.

"It had the eyes, the same freaking eyes! Garth i know what it was and i am going to find out what is going on here, because this is crazy, more than Dingo-ate-my-baby crazy!" Sam protested against Garth's sceptical questions.

Trying to change the subject Garth asked Sam if he was going to raise Dean and Samuel how his father had raise him, and how is he going to tell them that every nightmare they have about monsters could come true. But with each pondering question that rolled out of Garth all Sam could think was _"I don't know"_ and _"Why is this happening again"_ and then with thought after thought Sam just sat staring blankly at Garth realizing that he needed his brother to get though this, He needed Deans help to raise the children, help bring them up in safety.

Sam was never used to doing things like this on his own, Dean was always a dependence, always needed. Sam stood up abruptly and lunged over to the bad, leaving Garth mid question and in tottal confusion. His heavy legs pounding down only a few steps before he was laying on his back looking up at the roof and feeling the crisp but well ironed pillow against his head.

"We are going to get this sorted, aren't we?" Sam slurred mid yawn stretching his hands above and under his head.

"We can damn well try" Finishing off his beer Garth took to nest on the couch for the night.

* * *

 

Garth woke up and unwound himself from the nested couch where he has slept the night. The whole situation with Sam and his boy was confusing and frankly overwhelming. Everyone had thought it was over, they thought that the Demons were back in the pit and the Angels were all on could nine.  
 _"How was it possible for the yellow eyed ass-hat to be back?"_ Garth thought to himself while giving a rattled stretch.

While Garth was readying breakfast for the boys he noticed that Sam was not in the bed, that he had in fact just thrown the blanket over the bags from the car. Garth paced around the motel room looking for the father of the two sleeping children.

"Sam?" He calls while knocking on the bathroom door "Sam, you in there?" 

There was no answer, there was nothing to respond the bathroom was empty. Spying out the window Garth saw that the Impala was gone, only to leave slight tire marks on the tarmac.

"Balls" he slammed his fist down on the windowsill, this sudden action woke up Dean, Looking over at the now awake a still shock riddled young boy, it was hard not to notice how much like his uncle he actually was, not only by name but by mannerisms.

Getting off his bed Dean dragged his hand across the warm sheets, eyes half open he yawned a question at Garth.

"wheres Dad?"

 "uh-he's gon' out" reluctant to give the answer he had racing around his head Garth quickly changed the subject by offering up breakfast.

"there are some beans and bacon on the stove over there-y'know if you're interested- you look like you haven't eaten in a few days"'  
Dean didn't say anything else but just ran to hug Garth around his waist and pushed the side of his face tight to his hip. Shocked at this little Winchester stuck to his body all Garth could do was place a hand on the top of Deans head and ruffle his hair

"I'm sure your Dad will be back soon" his voice stern and unbelievable.

"No he wont" this muffled voice broke out "I saw him go last night and he took all his stuff with him"

"Did he say anything?" Garth pulled the boy from his leg and crouched down on one knee in front of him. Dean just shook his head, eyes beginning to turn red raw and his cheeks becoming flushed, with his bottom lip trembling the little Winchester spat out.

"He just left something in the bed side draw and went" with spitting it out Dean flung his head and arms around Garth "Is he gonna come back?"

"I'm sure he will" Garth held on to his own answer with hope.

After Dean had stopped hugging and crying, Garth went to open the bed side draw to see what was placed or taken. With a nice tug on the handle the draw swung open and a small rectangular box was there with a note under it.   
The not read  _'She's all yours, take the boys. and if i'm not back in a week you know what to do -Sam'_  Garth pulled open the little box to uncover a cast iron key with a small tag hanging off the top with _'Bunker'_  labelled in black ink.

 

* * *

 

It's been nine days since Sam left the old hunter and his boys at the motel with not so much as a text, but now they were settled down in the Bunker with rooms of their own and endless other rooms to discover.   
  
Garth was sat hunched over several books and rolled out maps, trying to find a explanation for what was happening, every now and again he would just rest his head in his hands with elbows like bridge foundations and just think. Thinking about Sam and his boys, was it history repeating itself? The thing that was darting round Garth's head and leaving burning marks was 'what does he want me to do, it's been over a week?' 

Garth didn't know what he was meant to do, but he had the idea that there might be something in the bunker to give him an idea. Searching through most of the books and draws just to get a small glimpse, then it hit him, after hours and hours it finally hit him. It was due to a flash back of what Dean had once said to him  _''so what? are you the new bobby now?''_  remembering this made him realize he was going to have to take on the same role as Bobby did in Sam's life,   
being like a second father, a trainer and teaching them about weapons and monsters, pretty much how to hunt.

Becoming the second father figure in the venerable boys lives was pretty much the furthest thing Garth thought he would have to do in his. 

 "Uncle Garth? When is Dad comin' back?" Dean asked standing in the door way to the library in his over sized pyjamas.

"I'm not sure yet" Garth rubbing his hand down his face trying not to break his solid expression to show the horrors that are to come in the boys life, and how he would have to be the guide."Hey, i have an idea! If you go get changed and grab Samuel you can come with me to the shop? spend some time with your Uncle Garth, sound good?"

"yeah i guess"

If Garth was going to have to gain their trust then now is as better time than any to start, but After an awkward shopping tip the hunter and the little Winchesters, they realized how hard this was going to be. Garth was nothing like Sam. He didn't have the rugged father aura the boys were used to, they were never really babied, they were treated like tiny adults because that's all Sam knew. Even is Sam stayed around they would not have has a full childhood anyways.  
  
Its started with a few shopping trips together and having meals around a table with each other, then to having full conversations with Dean and having play time with Samuel.  
  
Around a year after Sam left the motel that night with no phone calls or messages the boys were starting to build a bond with Garth.   
Now as the boys are growing up Garth would ask now and again if Dean would want to go out shooting with him, but each time he would refuse because he wanted his Dad to take him. Samuel on the other hand was joyed by having a father to play with him, with him being such a young child he was more impressionable than Dean.   
Even though Dean was only five he knew the whole aura of the situation, he was a smart kid and he knew when people were lying to him and he most defiantly knew that his father was not coming back.

 Its was almost two years since Sam left, Garth was now a fixed father figure and role model. Dean finally looked up to him and Samuel was stuck to his side, copied almost everything he did and most of all with the few words he knew Samuel was copying his speech pattern with his first word being ''Idjit".

 

* * *

 

May 24th. The big date, Samuel birthday. He was going to be two and a half, and as Garth kept telling him 'It's a mile stone in life'.  

"Do'ya wanna come out for a shootin' ?" Garth packed his shot gun into the snug bag while helping Dean clean up the kitchen from all the mess from breakfast. Dean was eating left over cereal pieces which found their way on to the table while they were eating.

With a mouth full Dean spat "Sure, but i wanna shoot the big gun"

 

"we'll see" Garth didn't argue against his requests because he knew that if Dean was anything like his father or uncle he would protest until he got his way, even if his own way was potentially dangerous. "You have to be careful, I'm going to have to bring Samuel because we ain't got anybody to look after him while we're gone - now I'm going to leave him in the car with the radio and toys, you still have to be careful though"

"yeah, fine" 

 

About 3 miles down the road there was the most perfect forest with trees that stood in uniform lines, making this the best place for Dean to practice his shot."going to be a rough day today bob, some heavy rain later followed by some cold wind" The radio crackled. 

"Well good thing we have some coats in the back eh?" Garth nudged Dean from behind the wheel "look back and see how Samuel is will ya" 

Dean turned back on his seat with his knees pressing on the bottom cushion, he saw Samuel strapped into a child safety seat coated in camouflage print, which contrasted with Samuel's blue onsie and pink snow boots. Samuel loved to pick his own shoes and clothing whenever he want shopping with Garth. He was content in his little throne.

"yeah he's good" Turning around with his feet still on the seat "Is the big gun easy to shoot?" 

"Uh- it has some kick back but i'll help you with it" 

Garth parked the truck roughly 9 meters away from a bench with several tin cans propped on top. Setting out some guns while Dean watched in awe he placed the shot gun down and Dean couldn't contain his excitement. Dean grabbed the gun out of the sleeve it was in and started to mimic shooting things in a playful manner making sound effects like 'pew' and 'bang bang'. 

"Stop messin" Garth sharply took the gun from Dean and placed it on the floor "You keep messin like that then some one is going to get hurt"

 "sorry" Dean bowed his head and scuffed his foot on the dirt.

Ignoring what Garth had said as soon as Garth turned around again Dean grabbed the gun and started to poke and prod at it, flicking things and clicking things. 'click' something was pushed to the point of a click. Dean didn't know that what had just done was turn the safety off. He carried on playing, pretending to shoot things, aiming at everything. pretending he was a hunter looking for deer.

Bang. The gun was dropped and went off.

Garth turned around and everything went into instant slow motion, he didn't know what caused this to happen or how it even came to this event, but all Garth could see was something that would horrify any person, not just a parent. Samuel was slumped down and the base of a tree, covered in blood. his blood. several wounds scattered across his shoulder and chest. Dean was stood motionless, mortified. he just shot his baby brother.

"Sammy?" Deans bottom lip trembled over his words "Sammy? I-"

"SAMMY?" Garth rushed over to the young boy, cupping his hands around his small pale face, moving his hands around and picking him to cradle him in his arms. "Samuel?" 


	3. He's Got A Lot Of Heart.

Garth lugged the lifeless boy into the truck. The drive back to the bunker was quiet. Dean was silently crying, shaking in his seat. He killed his brother.  
The moment was playing through his head, every second, each sound. Only one noise that made it to his ears with each replay was the 'bang' the sound of the shotgun. He killed his baby brother, his only close family left. At such a young age he was a killer.  
  
At the Bunker Garth was quiet, not a word. He was clambering around grabbing random items, examining them and putting some in his pockets. Dean watched him unfocused, he was just absent. broken.  
  
"I'll-uh- Be back soon" That was all Garth had said to Dean before walking out of the Bunker. Dean watched his feet climb the stairs and out the door. Nothing but the noise of the gunshot rang like tinnitus through the young boys' head with every step Garth took.  
  
About an hour later Dean perched on the torn leather couch heard a muffled cry. It was quiet but distinctive.  
He thought it was just a replay running in and out of his mind until he heard something fall, the noise was coming from the corridor that lead down to the bedrooms, but most importantly Samuels body was placed on his own bed, Garth refused to bury him just yet.  
  
"Sammy?" Dean called out weakly "Samuel?"  
  
The little boy paced his way slowly towards the corridor and down to Samuels room. Pushing the door open a jar with a wicket creek. He saw Samuel sat bolted upright on his bed, as soon as Dean looked at his baby brother alive the door was flung open and Dean stepped in about a foot towards Samuel. They made eye contact instantly.  
  
"Dean?" Samuel peeped out in his shaky and tiny voice. His face soaked from the sudden out burst of tears.  
  
Dean rushed over wrapping his arms and body over and around his brother.  
  
"It's okay Sammy" His face buried in the crook of Samuels neck "It's okay-You're fine now-I got you-I'm sorry"

* * *

 

The boys' were cuddled on Samuels bed when Garth returned. The slam of the door made the both of the young Winchesters startled, causing Dean to get up and investigate the sudden noise. He moved slowly over to the bedroom door and peeked his head around the door frame to see no one in the corridor.  
He moved down to the entrance of the library, still no one.  
The sound of a liquor bottle unscrewing came from the kitchen and echoed slightly around the building.  
  
"Uncle Garth?" Dean called out hesitantly  
  
Nothing but a few more muffled echoed creeped out of the kitchen. Walking towards the kitchen door he called again.  
  
"Garth...I-I think Sammy is okay"

Dean pushed the kitchen door open to see Garth hunched over the sink, his shoulder were tense and his head hung low and limp in front of him.  
  
"Go away Dean" Garth spat in a low and angered voice which sent shivers down every nerve Dean had.  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO AWAY" Garth commanded as he sharply turned to face the scared young boy. Blood stained his clothing, his hands painted red, dried blood attached itself around his face and mouth. With a slight snarl from Garth, Dean could see the the fangs protrude from his mouth, the misshapen pupils set on grey iris's.  
The horrified Winchester backed away slowly finding it hard to move his feet.  
  
"Dean GO" Garth lunged towards the boy, claws dragging on the breakfast table, leaving long and deep caverns on the surface. He was looking at Dean like he was food, Garth wanted to rip the young boy apart and dine on his bitter sweet heart, so small yet the most delicate tasting. Garth had imagined this too many times before when he would get his cravings.  
  
"Samuels alive" With out thinking the words came out like a rocket, panicked and rushed. Dean backed into a wall still trembling.

Garth cocked his head and stood straight to attention

"Don't lie to me boy" he growled at Dean "I do not need lies from you now" Garth's teeth started to reline into his jaw becoming straight and flat, pupils bouncing back to their original shape and iris colour returning back to normal.  
  
"he-he was crying" Dean's eyes filling fast with tears from the shock of what happened "He's alive"

 

* * *

 

The door to Samuels room was wide open. Garth and Dean were stood just outside the little boys room blankly staring at this tall figure of a man who was looming over the sleeping Samuel. Garth bent down slowly and grabbed a knife out of his boot, resuming posture again he spoke up loud and clear.

"Hey!" One foot in front of the other Garth moved into the bedroom "Get away from him"   
  
Dean was still outside the room peering in from around the door frame eyeing up the tall formed man. He was wearing smart shoes and suit trousers, his hair looked like it was ignored but not scruffy, it some how managed to still look like it was brushed and cut regularly. His shoulders were perfectly positioned broad and in good posture. Dean looked mostly at the long heavy coat the man was wearing, the way it was set around the man's back and fell like a hero's cape to just below the knee. Deans staring was cut out by another sharp and clear command from Garth

"You touch that boy, i swear to God i will kill you" 

The man turned around to look at Garth, a blank but confused expression painted across his face. Light stubble covered his chin and jaw line.  
  
"Hello, Garth" The man spoke.

Garth's grip around his knife went limp and his hands fell but his side. The man he was looking at was an old friend who many thought was dead and others though had left because he just didn't care any more.

"This must be Dean" The man spoke again, but this time cocking his head slightly over to the right.

Dean emerged from behind the door frame, his eyes wide while he trembled with fear and confusion, all he could think at the time was _'how does this man even know my name?' ._ The man positioned himself on one knee in front of Dean with one hand firmly on the young boy's shoulder he spoke directly

"My name is Castiel and i am an Angel of the Lord, I saved your brother. There is many events that you and your brother are needed for" Castiel gave Dean direct eye contact. This scared Dean and with all this going on he was confused scared and tired. The young boy's freckled face flushed red and his eyes burst with tears, his breathing was staggered, suddenly he was on the floor fast asleep.

"What did you do that for?" Garth ran forward to the boy on the floor making sure that he was fine.

"I-i...He was crying and i didn't know what to do" Castiel moved back awkwardly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a tad short but im currently fighting with several dragons at once while trying to type with my feet. I may not be the best writer but please give allowance for the fact that I can get 50 on flappy bird, its not the highest score but its pretty damn good. THERE IS MORE TO COME. I don't know what else to write here but...I DUNNO MAN I JUST DON'T KNOW
> 
> DEAN: CAS! BBY WHY YOU SO DISTANT  
> CAS: HELLO, DEAN. I DUNOT KNOW...MAYBE COZ IM STANDING 80 MILES AWAY ND WE ON DA PHONE TO EACHOTHER  
> DEAN: YOU SUCH A BUTS  
> CAS:WHAT  
> DEAN: MAYBE YOUD TELEPORTAL TO MI BEDS LIEK NOW  
> CAS: NO- I NOT GO WINGS  
> DEAN: SUN OVA BITACH


End file.
